tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Gerard Argent
| aliases = | series = Teen Wolf | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = Werewolf hunter; School principal | base of operations = Beacon Hills, California | known relatives = Christopher Argent (son); Victoria Argent (daughter-in-law, deceased); Kate Argent (daughter, deceased); Allison Argent (granddaughter) | status = | born = | died = 2017 | 1st appearance = "Omega" | final appearance = "Wolves of War" | actor = Michael Hogan }} Gerard Argent is a fictional werewolf hunter featured in the MTV television series Teen Wolf. He is played by actor Michael Hogan. He first appeared in the season two premiere episode, "Omega" and was one of the central antagonists throughout the season. Biography Gerard Argent is the patriarch of the Argent family line, whose hereditary profession is that of monster hunters. He is the father of Christopher Argent and the late Kate Argent. Gerard came to Beacon Hills to attend the funeral of his daughter, after she had been killed by Alpha werewolf Peter Hale. Gerard took command of the Argent family following that and proved to have a more hard-lined approach to the family business than even Christopher. He demonstrated this by viciously slaughtering an Omega werewolf that his colleagues and he had captured. He took a special interest in his granddaugther, Allison, and felt that Christopher was not doing enough to indoctrinate her into the craft of werewolf hunting. Gerard also seemed to have keen knowledge relating to a shape-shifter known as a kanima, which had been terrorizing Beacon Hills. Along with Christopher's wife, Victoria Argent, Gerard used torture to manipulate himself into the faculty of Beacon Hills High School, assuming the role of the school's principal. Here he was able to keep a closer eye on Allison, as well as her boyfriend, Scott McCall, whom Gerard knew to be a werewolf. Gerard even confronted Scott, stabbing him through the stomach with a hunting knife. Scott survived, but realized that Gerard was sending him a painfully clear message to stay away from his granddaughter. With the death of his daughter-in-law, Victoria Argent, Gerard was easily able to take advantage of Allison's grief, and manipulate her into becoming the sort of hunter that he wanted her to be. He encouraged her to be cold and merciless, which went against the values that Christopher had been trying to instill in her. Gerard was dying of terminal cancer and required medication to keep him in a decent state of health. Where science failed to provide him with a solution, he turned towards the supernatural. He believed that being infected with lycanthropy would stave off the disease, so he embarked upon an ambitious plan to facilitate his goal. Gerard wasn't content with being turned with any random werewolf. He wanted an Alpha; specifically, he wanted Derek Hale. Derek had proven elusive however and he needed to find the means to force Derek into turning him into a werewolf. Gerard found the perfect instrument in bringing Derek to him in the form of a kanima - another breed of shape-shifter that took on reptilian features and was subservient to a master. The kanima was actually Jackson Whittemore, who was under the control of a deranged high school stalker named Matt. Gerard killed Matt by drowning him, and from there, was able to assert himself as the new master of the kanima. Notes & Trivia * * Actor Michael Hogan is usually known for playing cold-hearted characters. He played alcoholic military commander Colonel Saul Tigh in the 2003 relaunch of Battlestar Galactica. He also played covert government agent Slade Wilson, aka, Deathstroke, in two episodes of the superhero fantasy series Smallville. Coincidentally, both characters had only one eye. Appearances * TW: Omega * TW: Shape Shifted * TW: Abomination * TW: Venomous * TW: Frenemy * TW: Restraint * TW: Raving * TW: Party Guessed * TW: Fury * TW: Battlefield * TW: Master Plan See also External links References ---- Category:Antagonists Category:School principals Category:Michael Hogan/Characters Category:2017/Character deaths